blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toucan Do It!/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Directors Scott Pleydell-Pearce Blair Simmons Directors Sylvian Blais Sebastian Brodin Miguel Martinez Joffre Art Director Ken Henderson Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Ken Faier Kirsten Newlands Producers Jennifer Lynne Anderson Paddy Kelly Sarah Wall Production Managers Rashi DeStefano Josh Eckland Associate Producer Erika Bud Victoria Fox Robbie Hetzron Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Philip Hayes Stephanie Johnson Robert Tatgenhorst Executive Assistant Paulina Orozco Production Assistant Hannah Ferenc Written By Halcyon Person Morgan von Ancken Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Veronica Pickett Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Carolina Aldas Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Research Intern Leah Hainline Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Caleel Harris Dee Bradley Baker Ian James Corlett Trevor Devall Jess Harnell Kate Higgins Sirena Irwin Tommy Leonard Alexander Polinsky Eric Morgan Stuart Cedric Yarbrough Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Director Shannon Reed Talent Coordinator Lyberti Nelson Casting Assistant Molly Miller Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editors Robbie Hetzron Jeff Malinowski Music Wild Wheels Written and Produced by Matthew Tishler It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim and Grady Shawver for Noiselab Music & Randall Crissman Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinator Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation Robert Bandel Rebekie Bennington Jeff Borkin Sebastian Brodin Alberto Caprioli Robert Celles Esther Chen Sunny Cho Tony Copithorne Chris Covelli Francine Delgado Rafael Decloedt Monsai Del Rosario Joe Deng Mike Foran Christopher French Kolin Hansen Ken Henderson Devin Hubbard Gabrielle Huynh Bradley Kotris Keath Ling Belen Marmaneu Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez-Joffre Juan Miranda Quirola Ian Moir Calder Moore Dan Neal Mark Nickell Jesse Nylund Mauricio Pampin Chris Patrick Ezra Petruik Scott Pleydell-Pearce Casey Sanborn Portia Sung Dane Whang Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Jennifer Batinich Kevin Kobasic Kelly Jones Maurice Fontenot Keith Conroy Tim Prendergast Storyboard Revisionists Rebekie Bennington Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Jon Roscetti Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner 2D Animation Mike Foran Lauren Gramprey Jennifer Batinich Lead Character Designer Casey Sanborn Character Designer Niki Foley Senior Designers R'John Bernales Francine Delgado Ian Moir Designer Daniel Neal Junior Designer Jiyeon Han Title Card Design Mike Foran Rebekie Bennington Modeling Supervisor Mark Nickell Lead Character Modelers Bradley Kotris Ezra Petruik Lead Environment Modeler Christopher Corvelli Lead Modeler Chris Patrick Senior Modelers Robert Ghobril Lillian Johnson Calder Moore Ingrid Clemeno Joe Deng Modelers Morgan Boyd Yufei Chen Gabrielle Huynh Blake Maier Cristal Shea Aquirre Junior Modelers Koji Itoh Jin Man Kim Brooke Schlaphoff Riggers Alberto Caprioli Christopher French Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea CG Supervisor Conrad Chow Lead Animators Lee Greenwood Jeremie Melanson Enrique Perez Show Technical Director Andrew Herd Senior Animators Anna-Maria Blazs Stefan Bekolay Miguel Gamez Nicole Greig Devin Hubbard Sarah Koehler Lawrence See-LokLai Gavin MacLean Belen Marmaneu Portia Sung Chanarat Temaismithi Animators Lindsay Booth David Chen Esther Chen SungHyup Cho Jessica Clements Manuel Gomez I-Ling Hsu Matthieu Langlois Sonya Lee Dan Mao Jason Nguyen Jesse Nylund Reeman Presto David Ruiz Rene Vargas Junior Animators Hayley Banks Lina Chow Duchane Correa Wei Dai Ranjit Dighe Gerome Gan Anastasia Pastukhova Mariel Sayuno Jordan Ruchotzke Chirag Tanna VFX Supervisor Keath Ling Senior VFX Artist Tory Copithorne VFX Artists Monsi Del Rosario Mauricio Pampin Lighting Supervisor Rafael Decloedt Senior Lighter Kolin Hansen Lighters Jin Bae Roberto Celles Omar Espinosa Heloise Papillon Juan Miranda Quirola Katrina Stancos Dane Whang Brian Wong Post Production Coordinator Greg Fitzpatrick Editors Adam Kube Kiran Sangherra Chris Thurston Assistant Editors Paolo Kalalo Rob Levesque Online Editor Ryan Smith IT Manager Zorion Terrell Systems Administration Anthony Delarosa Dick Gao Lorne Jee Martin Sykes Junior Software Developer Jonathan Loubert Render Wrangler Christian Overacker Office Manager Katie Findlay Faculty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Pipeline Producer Jessica Beisler Pipeline Supervisor Asi Sudai Pipeline Technical Directors Joshua Bretag Jessica Bzonek William Diack Nicholas Fowler Wade Howard Jean Mistrot Scott Wilson Michael Wright Production Assistants Claudia Salazar Michael Sammut Sound Supervisor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Nolan McNaughton Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija VP Creative Animated Production Logan McPherson Production Legal Elyot Waller Controller Janice Taylor Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Sherry Dunn Marjorie Familiar Si Mei He Pratik Tiki Patel Director of Production Jonathan Foss Technical Operations Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Tina Chow Jen Dodge Cathy Galeota Chuck Johnson Elly Kramer Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX_Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2017 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Toucan Do It! episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 3 credits